Shifting Darkness
by Stormflare
Summary: okay, so I stink at classifying my stories. You should still read it. It's a somewhat depressing story about a girl and how she's changed into a vampire against her will.


I can't decide what I feel like today, so I ended up writing this little one-shot. Some people might say it's a self-insert, but it's not specific enough to actually be one. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything? I probably own the characters, but they don't even have names for you to steal. So back off.  
  
She sensed him watching her long before she actually saw him. Every time she turned around she expected to see him, staring at her. When she went around corners she always had an overbearing feeling that he was there. But he never was.  
  
When she finally saw him, it was in an unexpected place. She was in the cafeteria, eating lunch by herself, as usual. When she looked up, he was there, staring at her from across the room. He was to far away for her to make out his features, but she had an impression that he was dark, with pale skin. Their eyes held for just a moment, but it felt like eternity.  
  
She was practicing piano when he came. She was home alone- her parents were workaholics and came home only late at night, if at all. She didn't hear him come in, so it shocked her when she felt his strong hands gripping her shoulders. When she turned her face up to see, it was him and she no longer cared what happened.  
  
He came to sit next to her, holding her chin so that she could not turn her face away. When he was seated he bent his face down to hers. As she closed her eyes in surrender to the powerful kiss, she felt the shivers run down her body. Her hands were entwined in his hair, his hands running down her back.  
  
It was strange what she felt for him. There was fear, but it barely overshadowed delight and desire. He was the first person to notice her and he was so beautiful and mysterious that he felt like only a dream. But more importantly there was the power. He was a man who had not felt fear for a long time; perhaps he could not feel it at all. Was he even human, this dark angel that had come into her life?  
  
As their lips broke contact his eyes met hers. She felt another shiver run through her body. This one was not from bliss, but was from the raw power those eyes held. He saw her reaction and smiled. Apparently the fearless one enjoyed making others fear him. It wasn't so much fear that he inspired in her, but rather awe and a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Come with me. You see my power; you long for it. I have never met anyone like you. Let me change you. Together we will stay forever, a couple that all mortals shall envy. Now you're weak and bullied, but if you let me change you than you shall be stronger and more beautiful then anyone you know."  
  
His words freed a longing and desire that had always been hers. She had always wanted to be different, a figure of power. That was what had inspired her to be so introspective. But was she willing to make the sacrifice? Give up everything she had ever known for a chance at power? No, she wasn't. "I'm sorry, I can't. I belong here, in the human world."  
  
The effect those words had on him was terrible. Those beautiful features contorted into a bizarre effigy of rage. "No longer shall it be a choice." He spoke as if he was forcing the words through his teeth. Before she knew what was happening he had gripped her to himself, baring her sensitive neck.  
  
As the two points of pain just above her jugular spread to cover her entire body everything became blurred. Dimly she heard someone screaming, discordant chords ringing out from the piano. She felt a burning sensation come up from her funny bone, as if it had struck something hard enough to rupture the skin. The pain in her neck had faded to be replaced by a feeling of heaviness, as if her body was made of lead. As exhaustion spread to all of her limbs everything went black and she knew no more.  
  
Later there was a burning sensation in her throat as a warm liquid was forced between her lips. Then her tormenter dropped her, leaving her in a sloppy heap in front of the window. She could feel bruises all over her body, but the pain was distant, as was that of the gash that ran down her leg. It felt like her arm was broken, but that didn't matter. All she needed to do now was sleep, it didn't matter if she never woke up again, of her parents found her dead body in the morning, if the cops never solved her murder. She knew these things wouldn't happen. She would wake up again, only on the wrong side of life. She would end up existing forever, watching everything she knew die or vanish. But that didn't matter now. All she needed to do now was surrender to the darkness.  
  
Okay, how'd you like it? You know you want to tell me. You know you're contemplating that little grey-blue button. All you need to do now is push it. C'mon, what are you waiting for? 


End file.
